


The Odinsleep (is a total lie) - Thor

by Ceose



Series: The Odinsleep (is a total lie) [1]
Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: Gen, Odin is the original trickster, Odin's A+ Parenting, frigga is so disappointed in odin sometimes, odin is the best dad ever, odinsleep is not the correct way to avoid conversations, thor just doesn't understand, thor just wants to know things!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-01
Updated: 2012-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 11:44:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/418523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceose/pseuds/Ceose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor just wants to know.  Odin doesn't like questions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Odinsleep (is a total lie) - Thor

**Author's Note:**

> This is was a text fic I sent to my other half today. I'm going to try and keep up with all the crazy things we come up with.
> 
> There's a lot of crazy.
> 
> This is total crack.
> 
> Also, I have no beta so let me know if you see any problems. Thanks.

"Father?" the voice is that of a boy still growing into his powers. A hint of the storm his voice will call upon in his adulthood. A small rumble heralding the coming onslaught he will be the master of. Thor. His first born. The pride of the house of Odin and his heir.

"Father, where do babies come from? I asked Mother but she said that I should ask you because it is the job of the Allfather to teach his son of these things. Father?"

There is a soft snore echoing through the room. Odin's eyes are closed. Thor leans in close to his father, trying to see if that's where the noise is coming from.

Odin's eye is closed, his breathing deep and even. "Odinsleep," he mumbles softly.

Thor frowns. The Odinsleep is not meant to happen now. It is years early. Thor runs out of the room yelling for his mother. Something must be terribly wrong. The door slams behind him, echoing throughout the palace.

Odin's eye opens and he smiles. Another difficult conversation avoided. He sneaks out the side door before Frigga can arrive. Now seems like a good time to go and taunt the frost giants of Jotunhiem. Laufey is always good for a laugh.

(end)


End file.
